Kakashi's House Guest
by maradaix
Summary: Hatake Kakashi gets a new (somewhatly unwanted) house guest and death threats from his Aunt regarding her safety. How will he handle her and all her quirks?
1. The Apartment

I took in the smooth curves of the sign on the wooden door which my hand hovered over. It clearly read 3B, matching my mother's familiar handwriting on the paper scrap that was my directions. But, Konoha was a big place and this was the third complex I had visited as her directions could have been a bit more descriptive.

My hand rapped two light knocks. I waited a few seconds, twisting a piece of my silver hair around my finger with one hand and clutching the little piece of paper in the other. It was considerably crinkled now. There was no answer.

This time I knocked harder, worried I would have to return to my mother unsuccessful. She would probably happy about it, too. Happy and smug.

_No. I will become a ninja. If he doesn't let me stay with him I'll find somewhere else then. Take that mother!_

Still no answer. My confidence was now beginning to deplete and I started to feel a little panicky. _What if I can't find anywhere to stay?_

I knocked on the door across the hall. After a few seconds it opened and I was face to face with a woman. She was short, about four inches shorter than myself and she had spiky black hair styled in a pony tail. She leaned against the door post, looking slightly annoyed, with a lit cigarette hanging from her mouth.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you but—"

"Shut up, what do you want, brat?"

My mouth momentarily hung open at her rudeness.

My tone went from polite and cheerful to flat, I pointed towards 3B, "Is that Hatake Kakashi's apartment?"

She eyed me suspiciously, "How do I know you're not some sort of spy?"

"You don't"

I was nearly exhausted with this woman when she suddenly decided to be the slightest bit helpful.

She lazily glanced at the door across the way, "Yeah that's his apartment, I don't care much for ninja, but he could _definitely_ take someone like you down, if you were a spy, you know you look an awful lot like him."

With that parting rude comment, she turned around and went back into her room, shutting the door behind her. Leaving only the smell of fresh cigarette smoke lingering behind.

I sighed and a returned to 3B. Once again I knocked loudly and this time even called out his name. Of course, there was still no reply.

I eyed the door knob. _Maybe I could just go in_. The knob was practically calling me to open it. I had been traveling the last two days and was tired out.

Before I even realized what exactly it was I was doing, my hand was wrapped around the door knob, slowly turning and opening it. I walked a few paces inside. It looked like an average apartment. I was standing in what looked like a living room. It was messy with laundry and junk all over the place. A small breeze washed over me from a wide open window, pale curtains fluttering with it.

_What kind of ninja leaves his front door unlocked? And what's with this mess…_

Suddenly, I was pinned to the floor with a katana in its sheath at my neck.

_Apparently the kind of ninja who is confident he can take down intruders._


	2. Departure

**Note:** This is in the point of view of the main character's mother. Just for clarification :)

_A Few Days Earlier_

I sighed, put down the pen, and looked over the infernal letter.

_Nephew,_

_I know many years have passed since we last spoke, and I am truly sorry our one time closeness has degraded to such an extent. I must really be a failure as an aunt. That's not why I'm writing this letter. I have a request for you. Do you remember after those certain events you said that you owed me; that you would repay me in anyway I deemed fit? Well, I know you are good for your word and now I need you to repay that debt to me from those many years ago. You probably do not remember my daughter, do you? Well, she's fifteen now, and going against every lesson I have ever tried to teach her, every ideal I wanted to instill, she thinks her true desire in life is to be a Shinobi of the Leaf. That cunning old man started it when she was a child, and the fool I am, I let it continue, thinking she would give up after a few months because of his ways. Although I have given up my place in that wretched world of yours, and it kills me to see, I can observe some potential in her. She is skilled with his art and knows a sliver of my own. However, she doesn't understand the cold bloodedness of your world, she fears killing. She says she'll run away if I don't let her go. Please, let her stay with you. Show her what it's like to be a true Shinobi. Maybe she will give up. However, if you allow her to be killed, you should know, I will kill you. Do not underestimate me, just because I have left your wretched world does not mean I have forgotten the skills I worked so hard to acquire. She is insisting that she leave in the next few days. You should know her when you see her. Remember your debt to me, dear nephew._

_Saki_

I sealed it in an envelope to be sent to Konoha, which may be the bane of my existence and to this day dredges up old, upsetting memories when my time spent is recalled.

"Ayumi, dear, would you please walk this over to Ishimura-san's? I think he said he's going to Konoha later today,"

The little girl hopped up off the floor where she was drawing a picture and took the letter from my outstretched hand.

"Sure, kaa-chan,"

She paused and read where and to whom it was addressed.

"Who's Hatake Kakashi, is he related to us?"

I could see the wheels turning in her little seven year old head, imagining wild scenarios of who on earth I would be sending letters to in _Konoha_. Most people knew Konoha was not a place I enjoyed thinking about. Apparently even my seven year old daughter was aware.

"Someone I buy paints from, the name is just a coincidence"

My response was flat but she didn't seem to sense anything wrong with it. She just skipped out of the room like an excited little girl. So different from when I first found her.

After she left I got up and looked at the picture she was drawing. It was of the three of us. Tamaki was in the middle, I was on the right, and she was on the left. We were all holding hands. A tear rolled down my cheek, as I thought about Tamaki and the past I left behind. The past she seemed so determined to continue herself in the present

* * *

_Earlier that day_

"Just because your brother died being a Shinobi doesn't mean I will"

"Tamaki, you don't know anything about being a ninja, do you know how many friends I lost in the 3rd Ninja War, too many to count. The only thing gained from that life is pain and anguish."

"You don't think I could handle it; that I'm not strong enough?"

"I don't want you to feel the pain of that life. Even I couldn't—"

"I am not you mother! Just because you gave up when you were a thirteen year old kid doesn't mean I will give up. Just because you let your friends die protecting you in war while you sat at home, doesn't mean I will!

"Tamaki—"

"If you won't let me go, I'll leave on my own."

My silver haired daughter stormed out of the room and I was left alone. Left thinking about the half truths I had told her which she was now using against me. She didn't know I was a feared killer. She thought I gave up on being a Shinobi when I was thirteen and only learned some genjutsu. She didn't know I was only one of a few of my friends who survived the bloody massacre known as the Third Great Ninja War. She didn't know my beloved brother killed himself after being criticized and disrespected by his own village for trying to save his comrades. There were too many things she did not know.

I sat there rubbing my temples thinking about what course of action to take. _It was all that goddamn Masaji's fault. He had to plant these seeds of dissent in her as a child. I really think he did this to punish me_.

* * *

A few hours later Tamaki returned to the room with a cup of tea in her hand. I was still there thinking and reminiscing.

"I'm sorry I upset you, kaa-san" she started, handing me the cup of tea, "But, I feel like I have to do this,"

She sat down next to me on the couch, scooping the cat, Kurota, up with her.

"I promise I won't die."

Her onyx eyes were staring directly into my matching ones.

_How many people had promised me that they would not die?_

I sighed. "I'll write a letter to my nephew in Konoha,"

"Really!" she exclaimed, "Thank you so much, kaa-chan, you won't regret this, I have to get ready to leave as soon as possible."

* * *

**Note: Let me know what you think. Like? Dislike? Hate? I hope it's not too bad...**


	3. The Psychopath

**Note:** This is back to Kakashi's apartment—and the main character, Tamaki's point of view.

_This is bad_.

I was on the ground, trapped by some kind of psychopath. A psychopath who was most likely not my cousin Kakashi. The impolite, dark haired woman from across the hall said I looked like him. This guy looked nothing like me with his shoulder length, red hair and light eyes.

And the sheathed katana was still perilously close to my neck, with all of its vital, blood carrying veins and arteries.

Then, at the same time we both yelled, our eyes connecting with a tense glare, "Who are you?"

"Who am _I_? Who the hell are you? You're the one who broke into my house,"

"I didn't break in! The door—it was open, I was just looking for Hatake Ka—"

There was a resounding hiss and I was cut off. At that moment my cat, brought with me from home, had jumped up onto the guy's back, momentarily startling him, and digging his devilishly sharp claws into his back as he had done so often to me, and allowing me the perfect opportunity to escape his grasp and stand up.

This was my chance! I dashed towards the door. But didn't make it very far. This guy was fast. He was taller than me with a thin, athletic build and quickly beat me there.

I could just see Kurota's black face was poking out from behind shoulder length red hair. His claws were almost certainly digging painfully into this guys back, but he seemed unaffected, keeping his focus on me. On capturing me. Or killing me.

_This is really bad_.

There was a slicing sound as the katana slid free of its case. It was shiny and looked sharp. I had a nice view considering it was about an inch away from my neck.

"What do you want with Kakashi?"

I was pressed against a wall with a sword at my neck.

I glanced down at it and tried to hide my fear, "I just want to know where he is,"

He pressed the sword closer, forming a line of bright red blood against my pale skin.

"H-hey, stop it, I-I don't want to hurt you," I choked out, low enough to be a whisper, he hesitated a little.

Then Kurota, the cat, proceeded to launch his "attack". By jumping. Onto his head. Simultaneously, I used my _special_ technique and poked his wrist, the wrist holding the sword, exactly three times.

"What the hell was tha—"

Suddenly, the door to the apartment opened and in the doorway was presumably Hatake Kakashi. He had spiky silver hair, the same color as my own, and one exposed black eye, sporting an unfazed look.

Three heads whipped over to face him, my own, the psychopath's, and Kurota's(from on top of his head).

"This girl claims to know you, Kakashi?"

The sword was still at my neck, but he peeled his eyes away from my own to glance skeptically at Kakashi.

"Yes, well—she's actually my—"

"She's your bastard child isn't she?! I knew you would do something like this! Years ago you probably went off, got some poor woman preg—"

Psychopath with a sword at my neck or not, I had to speak up. That was just to disturbing of a notion.

"Eww no! He's not my father; we're cousins, COUSINS,"

The red haired boy just grunted and the sword was still pressed to my pale neck. I could feel the hot blood slowly running down. He still hadn't tried to move his hand nor realized that I had injured it yet, when suddenly a lively, pink haired girl stepped forward from behind Kakashi.

I cocked my head to get a better look at her—and to try to relieve the pain in my neck. She was pretty with short blossom pink hair and light green eyes. Green eyes which shot open in surprise when she caught sight of the blood running down my neck onto my mint green dress.

"Raikou!" she shouted presumably at the psychopath, "What the hell are you doing?!"

She proceeded to saunter forward and punch him in the face, with more force than I thought possible from such a delicate looking girl.

On a side note, Kurota, luckily, managed to jump off his head before the blow connected.

The taller boy was propelled a number of paces back and said, "Oww, Sakura, what was that for?" while pressing his left hand to a now tender looking cheek and glaring. Then he looked down at his other hand, the hand that had been holding the sword.

"What the hell?

He actually almost sounded frantic. His right hand still looked like it was holding a sword, however the actually sword had clattered to the ground when the pink haired girl, apparently called Sakura, punched him a few moments earlier.

He lifted the offending hand in front of his face and appeared to be trying to move his fingers, in vain.


End file.
